


老师，不交作业可以吗？（上）

by neverlandofdoo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, all霖 翔霖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandofdoo/pseuds/neverlandofdoo
Summary: 严同学，想不交作业。最后贺老师，会答应他吗？政治老师×学生
Kudos: 26





	老师，不交作业可以吗？（上）

”嗯~！”  
贺峻霖从来没有想过，自己有一天会被按在学校体育馆的器材整理室里的器材垫上。

更没有想到的是，单手按住自己，另一只手正从上衣下摆转进衣料里抚摸着自己皮肤的人。正是自己任课班级的学生，严浩翔。

“嗯。。嗯！严浩翔！你放开我，手。。啊。。不要，啊。。不要捏哪里。。。”

严浩翔在贺峻霖皮肤上逡巡的手，终于来到了胸前最柔软的地方。一把捏住因为恐惧已经战栗凸起的小圆点。

“小贺老师，真的不要吗？但是为什么叫的那么淫荡呢？”

作为一个老师眼中的坏孩子，当然是不会乖乖听从老师的指挥。

严浩翔捏住圆点的手一使劲，在贺峻霖尖叫出声的上一秒。将舌头伸进了贺峻霖的嘴里。堵住那张平时总是批评自己的嘴。

舌头在老师的嘴里四处游荡，最后停留在上额处，轻轻的撩拨着。刺激着因为侵入无法闭合的口腔，使其持续分泌着唾液。

贺峻霖此时也因为这上下夹击的刺激迷离了双眼。 

嘴里呜咽无法喊出的抗议声也慢慢转变成了充满暧昧色调的呻吟。

严浩翔抬眼看了看此时贺峻霖的表情后。眼里的欲望更为浓厚。

还说不要，这不是挺享受的吗？  


松开被玩弄多时的乳头。将手放到贺峻霖鼓起的下身上，隔着裤料来回揉搓。

“嗯！嗯！”许是被揉搓的紧了，贺峻霖呜咽在喉咙里的声音终于吐露在空气中。严浩翔见状也将舌头撤了出来。

“小贺老师，舒服吗？学生揉的还行吗？”

舌头在从对方秀气的脸上舔过。来到耳边，轻声说出诱惑的话语。像极了伊甸园里引诱夏娃的坏蛇。

“嗯。。嗯。。不要停啊，继续揉。我的那里好涨啊。。。啊。。。”已经陷入情欲的贺峻霖，哪里还记得自己是谁，处在什么样的环境里。

“那里？那里是哪里啊？小贺老师，学生笨不清楚诶。要不您说的再仔细一点？”严浩翔恶劣的将手移到大腿根部，开始揉搓了起来。

“嗯。。。不是那里。。。是鸡巴。我的鸡巴好涨，帮我揉一揉吧。”

贺峻霖双手被严浩翔压着，无法自己伸手过来。躁动的扭着身体，想去蹭一蹭严浩翔的手。

“好啊。我帮老师揉。不过老师想不想，脱了裤子揉呢。”

看着情动的贺峻霖，严浩翔还是不紧不慢的揉搓着对方的大腿根部，就是不满足对方的要求。

“要不，我放开老师。老师，自己把皮带扣解开好了？那样的话，学生就帮你好好揉揉。”

坏蛇吐露着信子，引诱着夏娃坠入欲望的深渊。

“嗯。。好啊。快点，快点”

双手可以自由活动了，但是此刻的贺峻霖已经完全没有了反抗意识。反而亲自将自己的皮带扣解开。抓住严浩翔的手，伸进了自己的内裤里。

“快点，我的鸡巴好涨啊。。。帮我揉一揉吧。。。嗯。。。”

看着如此诱人的老师。

严浩翔决定就刚刚的要求，做一次听话的好孩子。

伸入贺峻霖内裤的手开始按照要求的揉搓着老师的下体。而另一只手也没有闲着。一把捞起贺峻霖的细腰。将贺峻霖整个揽入怀里。

富有技巧性的揉搓下，贺峻霖很快就缴械投降。整个人瘫软在严浩翔的怀里。

严浩翔看了看，还处在贤者三分钟里的贺峻霖。将贺峻霖身上连同内裤的遮挡整个拉了下来。

“小贺老师爽到了，后面该我了吧。”

说着在贺峻霖的下体处，抹了一把精液抹在了后穴处。然后手指直接插了进去。

“啊！”后穴被异物插入，贺峻霖一下子就叫出了声。

但是又很快因为严浩翔手指的着力点，感受到了一丝快感。

“啊。。啊。。。不要弄哪里。。。嗯。。。”听着贺峻霖口似心非的表述。严浩翔知道，自己找对了位置。

缓慢的加入第二根手指，共同着力在刚刚的那个位置处。

照着这个方法，严浩翔很快就塞入了第三根，第四根手指。

前期工作到位了，严浩翔一把拽下自己的校裤。放出了自己等待已久的小兄弟。

“贺老师，现在我换个比手指更好玩的东西给你玩好不好啊。”

“更好玩？好啊。。。我要更好玩。。。”贺峻霖大脑宕机只被情欲驱使。

“好的，我的贺老师。马上就更好玩儿了。”

将龟头在后穴处开始打圈，却并不进去。

“嗯，嗯。。。快点，快点。。。”

恶劣的拖慢进度，这种学生最是不听话了。

“哎呀，老师。学生找不准位置，要不您自己亲自来吧。”

“亲自？嗯。。我不会。我不会啊。” 

在欲望深处挣扎的老师，睁大着水汽弥漫的大眼睛，向学生发出询问。“

没关系的。很简单的。我帮老师的忙，老师怎么聪明一定很快就能学会的。”

“贺老师，你的手握住我的鸡巴。”

严浩翔牵过贺峻霖骨节分明的手，教他握住自己的性器。

“握住了吗？对，就是这样。然后把它放进你现在身体最痒的地方。”

“最痒？嗯。。好。。把鸡巴放进最痒的地方。”贺峻霖按照严浩翔的引导，将严浩翔的性器缓缓的插进了自己的后穴。

“嗯。。好大。。鸡巴好大。。一点也不好玩儿。”才放进去一点点，贺峻霖就承受不住。想要放弃。

“好玩的！老师做事怎么能半途而废呢。”

已经吃到嘴边的兔肉，严浩翔怎么会轻易放弃呢。终于亲自上阵。抓住贺峻霖的腰，然后整根没入。

“啊。。。好大。。。”

”嗯。。就是那里。。嗯。。。好舒服。。。“

在情事上，严浩翔其实才是贺峻霖的老师。整根没入后，便迅速的找到了刚刚手指探寻到的G点。

“嗯。。。嗯。。。好舒服。。鸡巴操的我好舒服。”有节奏的耸动，带来的一定是成倍的快感。  


“谁的鸡巴呢？老师不乖哦。要叫我的名字。”严浩翔突然改变节奏，狠狠的往G点上一顶，像是为了惩罚老师不叫自己的名字。

“嗯。。。是浩翔的鸡巴。嗯。。。浩翔的鸡巴操的我好舒服。”

“啊。。。要到了。。啊。。。”

前列腺被狠狠的刺激着，贺峻霖的性器也不知在何时重新战栗了起来。

“贺老师，不要着急嘛。学生还有一个小请求，希望老师答应呢”

严浩翔伸手堵住贺峻霖的马眼，不让对方射精。

“要求？什么要求啊，我都答应，嗯。。。快。。快放开。。我要射了。。”

突然的被堵住马眼，后穴的刺激却还在继续。贺峻霖整个人都已经处在崩溃的边缘。

”下个月学校的足球队，要参加市里的比赛。我又是队长。没有时间完成您布置的政治作业了。  


所以，老师，不交作业可以吗？“

嘴巴里提着作为学生的要求，鸡巴却做着学生不能做的事。

在贺峻霖里的身体里来来回回，手指堵住马眼，就是不让贺峻霖释放。简直恶劣之极。

“好啊。不交作业了。严同学不交作业了。啊。。。啊。。。”

“严。。严同学，快让老师射好不好。。啊。。嗯。。。。嗯。。“

被抓住性器，恨恨蹂躏着的老师，当然是只有答应学生的要求。哪怕可能有违师德。

“真的吗？贺老师真的太体贴学生了！学生当然也会好好感谢老师的。”

说着，手指在马眼处轻轻的揉搓着。性器再一次狠狠的顶在贺峻霖的G点上。

一次又一次，再观察着贺峻霖有射精预兆的前一刻，再一次恨恨的顶了进去。同时放开了贺峻霖的性器。

“啊。。。我射了。。啊。。啊。。”再一次射精后的贺峻霖，显然是已经处在半虚脱的状态。  


然后严浩翔却丝毫没有要射的意思。依旧埋头辛勤地耕耘着。

“吭吭吭！” 器材室的门口传来了敲门声。

"严同学，贺老师答应你的要求了吗？“门外传来一声清亮的询问声。

终于来了。严浩翔勾起了嘴角。

“答应了耶。张同学，你用我给你的钥匙进来吧。”


End file.
